This invention relates to nail polishes and more specifically, to a composition for applying over a nail polish. Such a composition is clear and is sometimes referred to as a "top coat", being applied over the color coat or coats.
For many years, nail polishes were applied as a single-color coat. In more recent times, nail polishes have been applied in layers, with different layers having different compositions and being used for different purposes.
One problem always present in the application of nail polishes is the length of time required for drying, especially where each layer must be dry before the next layer can be applied. Also, the final layer must be absolutely dry or it will be scratched or smeared when the wearer initiates another activity.
Accordingly, it is an important object of the present invention to provide a new nail polish top coat which can be applied over a wet layer of polish and which will dry in a very short time, typically, in less than one minute.
A prior composition for reducing the drying time is shown in the Holder U.S Pat. No. 4,798,720. The composition is a mixture of commercially available products, a top coat polish, an acrylic nail powder, an acrylic nail primer, and an adhesive. The top coat polish is a commercial product with a nitrocellulose base. In use, the new composition is applied as a base coat layer, a color polish is coated on top of the first layer, another layer of the new composition is applied over the color polish as the third layer, another coat of color polish is applied over the third layer, and another coat of the new composition is applied over the second color polish as the fifth layer.
Another prior composition is shown in the Shansky U.S Pat. No. 4,097,589. The composition of this patent utilizes a special copolyamide terpolymer to provide improved flexural strength.
However, none of these prior compositions provides the desired features of the ability to be applied over a wet nail polish and the exceedingly short drying time.